bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Special Events
These are Past Special Events -- Events that are over/past. It may come back eventually, or never, depending on the game developers themselves. See Special Events for events that are currently available. __TOC__ Ruins of Light and Dark ---- Hellborn Nightmare Hellborn:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Soul Bound Saga Machine of Destruction= SBS:Fire Info|Info SBS:Fire Dungeon|Dungeon |-| Abyssal Fury= SBS:Water Info|Info SBS:Water Dungeon|Dungeon ---- 1st Anniversary Event Duration: October 29 ~ November 30 As BRAVE FRONTIER celebrates its 1st Anniversary, we would like to take this opportunity to THANK YOU for being with us through our journey and adventures. Now get ready for a blast and Enjoy these rewards! *'Gem Giveaways' **1 Gem a day for 33 days! From October 29 ~ November 30. *'Daily Giveaways' **Nov 1 ~ 10 - 1 Burst Frog **Nov 11 ~ 13 - 1 Jewel Key **Nov 14 ~ 16 - 1 Metal Key **Nov 17 ~ 18 - 1 Power Imp Pakpak **Nov 19 ~ 20 - 1 Guard Imp Ganju **Nov 21 ~ 22 - 1 Healing Imp Fwahl **Nov 23 ~ 24 - 1 Vigor Imp Molin **Nov 25 - 1 Fire Crystal **Nov 26 - 1 Water Crystal **Nov 27 - 1 Earth Crystal **Nov 28 - 1 Thunder Crystal **Nov 29 - 1 Light Crystal **Nov 30 - 1 Dark Crystal Be prepared for these awesome ANNIVERSARY events as BRAVE FRONTIER presents: *An eye-popping 1000 Honor Points per day and Honor Summon Rates Up starts on November 1 PST ~ November 10 PST ! *An incredible Super Honor Points Up in Quests - 80 Honor Points for Friends and 40 for strangers And a Super Fusion Rate Up from November 11 PST until November 20 PST. *Astounding Super Honor Summon -Chance to get burst frog! Plus 50000 Zel per day from November 21 PST ~ November 30 PST! Summoners, once again THANK YOU and we look forward to another year of adventures with you! ---- Trial of the Gods TrialOfTheGods:Info|Info TrialOfTheGods:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Leaders of El Gaia Event Details: The HEROES OF ELGAIA is now in action! Get a chance to Catch Sword Emperor Reed, Talon King Rhein, Lawful Warrior Aneil, Fast Princess Lucana, Heavy Guard Nevsky, and Dual Blade Eru in their respective Vortex dungeons! ElGaia:Reed|Reed ElGaia:Rhein|Rhein ElGaia:Aneil|Aneil ElGaia:Lucana|Lucana ElGaia:Nevsky|Nevsky ElGaia:Eru|Eru ---- Xenon & Estia - Unholy Tower -Dark Side-= Event Duration: Oct 21, 19:00 PST - Oct, 31 18:59 PST Relive the epic adventures of Xenon and Estia as they make a come back with a more challenging twist! Climb the Unholy Tower from Oct 21, 19:00 - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (Oct 21, 20:00 - Oct 31, 19:59 PDT) with INCREASED chance to gather EVOLUTION MATERIALS and items that can be sold for extra Zel! Prepare to capture Xenon from levels 11-100, rescue Princess Estia from her curse on levels 111-200 and have the chance to capture Xenon & Estia in the Prologue. What's New!: *Chance to capture idols, pots, totems, gods, crystals and burst frog! *Chance to get Gold Coins (sell for 2.5k zel), Gold Ingot (sell for 150k zel), Prized *jewel (sell for 200k zel) *More challenging bosses! Rally your squad and don't miss this chance to reminisce the Xenon & Estia adventure! Tower:101-110|101-110 Tower:111-120|111-120 Tower:121-130|121-130 Tower:131-140|131-140 Tower:141-150|141-150 Tower:151-160|151-160 Tower:161-170|161-170 Tower:171-180|171-180 Tower:181-190|181-190 Tower:191-200|191-200 - XE Prologue= Event Duration: Oct 21, 19:00 PST - Oct, 31 18:59 PST Relive the epic adventures of Xenon and Estia as they make a come back with a more challenging twist! Climb the Unholy Tower from Oct 21, 19:00 - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (Oct 21, 20:00 - Oct 31, 19:59 PDT) with INCREASED chance to gather EVOLUTION MATERIALS and items that can be sold for extra Zel! Prepare to capture Xenon from levels 11-100, rescue Princess Estia from her curse on levels 111-200 and have the chance to capture Xenon & Estia in the Prologue. What's New!: *Chance to capture idols, pots, totems, gods, crystals and burst frog! *Chance to get Gold Coins (sell for 2.5k zel), Gold Ingot (sell for 150k zel), Prized *jewel (sell for 200k zel) *More challenging bosses! Rally your squad and don't miss this chance to reminisce the Xenon & Estia adventure! XE:Info|Info XE:Dungeon|Prologue }} Trial of the Gods Sibyls:Freya|Freya Sibyls:Eliza|Eliza Sibyls:Paula|Paula Sibyls:Zele|Zele Sibyls:Sola|Sola Sibyls:Madia|Madia||true Great Tree's Melody ---- The Keymaster's Eclipse ---- The Elemental Heroes Return! Past Event Duration: Sept 24 19:00 - Oct 1, 18:59 PST The ELEMENTAL HEROES are back in action! Yes that's right, as they take a part in the 1 Million FB Likes Celebration! Capture God Arm Galant, Frost Queen Stya, Quake Fist Nemia, Thunder Punt Zeln, Brave Hero Alma, and Red Shadow Oboro at their Vortex dungeons! A new challenge is available for veteran Summoners! Do you have what it takes to finish Level 4? A one-time reward of 1 Gem and 1 Burst Frog is available for each Vortex dungeon's 4th Level! No time to waste Summoners! Head on now to our Vortex Gate and experience more exciting adventures in Grand Gaia! Note: *Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv3 dungeons were completed before. ElementalHeroes:Alma|Alma ElementalHeroes:Oboro|Oboro ElementalHeroes:Galant|Galant ElementalHeroes:Stya|Stya ElementalHeroes:Nemia|Nemia ElementalHeroes:Zeln|Zeln ---- Leon's Deception Event Duration: Sep 23 02:00 ~ Sep 28 01:59 PST Deception:Info|Info Deception:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Moonlight Parade Event Duration: Sep 4 2:00 ~ Sep 10 23:59 PST Moonlight:Info|Info Moonlight:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Elemental Vortex Arena |-|Inferno Showdown= Past Event Duration: Aug 8 5:30 ~ Aug 12 23:59 PST VAFire:Info|Info VAFire:Rewards|Rewards |-|Electric Showdown= Past Event Duration: Dec 19 2:00 ~ Dec 24 23:59 PST VAThunder:Info|Info VAThunder:Rewards|Rewards ---- Battle Maidens The fabulous Battle Maidens are BACK and ready to challenge Summoners once again! Head to the Vortex Gate & get the chance to recruit these awesome heroes! Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv. 3 dungeons were completed beforehand. Maidens:Cayena|Cayena Maidens:Serin|Serin Maidens:Bayley|Bayley Maidens:Fennia|Fennia Maidens:Vanila|Vanila Maidens:Lico|Lico ---- Victory Tournament Claim Period: Jul 30 0:00 ~ Aug 30 0:00 PST Past Event Duration: Jul 22, 00:00 ~ Jul 25, 23:59 PST For this season, summoners can get Victory Points by participating in Vortex events, & Arena matches ONLY. During the tournament, ALL Vortex dungeons will give victory points upon completion. The points gained are scaled based on the difficulty of the area. Note: Look out for the Victory Point symbol together with the Vortex title to know if you will get Victory Points when running those dungeons! Arena Battle will give Victory Points upon winning or losing. Points acquired after combat will be calculated based on Arena Battle Points gained. VP:Info|Info VP:Season2|Season 2 ---- Thunder Turnout Event Duration: May 6, 20:00 ~ May 8, 20:59 PST A fearful thunder caused the Gun Goddess Serin to drown in anxiety. A storm is brewing in the skies covering most of Grand Gaia. She heard a thrilling roar. Can you muster the power of lightning to defeat the Battle Maiden Serin? Are you worthy of wielding this great force or will you kneel down to its frightening bolts? Aspiring summoners are given two days in this special dungeon! Get ready to test your might on May 6-8, 2014 PST! You will receive a mysterious sphere as a prize after clearing the lvl 2 dungeon! You also have a chance of capturing Thunder evolution materials during this event! ---- Heroes' Challenge '' '' Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress are on the verge of achieving the peak of their power and have issued a challenge for all Summoners. Mimics and Bat Mimics may appear from these chests, including the chest dropped by the boss. Metal ghost, king and gods of different element may also appear. In the level 1 dungeon, you will have a chance to capture 2 star version and a very small chance of capturing a 3 star version of the starter units while level 2 dungeon will have a higher chance to capture 3 star starter units. Event Duration: April 5 to April 7, 01:59 PST Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress ---- Burny & Friends UNLEASHED!